


sharpwin trilogies

by orphan_account



Series: Max & Helen: One Shot Series [1]
Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheek Kisses, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Maternal Helen Sharpe, Mature Topics are Featured, One Big Happy Family, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in where i write a collection of one shots featuring max and helen, each chapter focuses primarily on them and their relationship. (also includes secondary characters, and features mature topics. read at your own volition!)
Relationships: Luna Goodwin & Helen Sharpe, Luna Goodwin/Max Goodwin, Max Goodwin & Helen Sharpe, Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Series: Max & Helen: One Shot Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve wanted to write a one-shot series for a while now, but never got around to it. but alas here we are! as stated in the summary; this one-shot collection will feature max/helen’s relationship and the exploration of it. this is also an alternative universe one shot series, meaning some stories that are featured in here will not canonically follow the show’s storyline(s). i like to get creative and use my own imagination for these stories. 
> 
> there will also be cautionary warnings at the beginning of each chapter just as a reminder, as there will be various mature topics featured and depicted throughout this series. (some topics may be sensitive to some, hence the reason for me adding a second warning.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back with another one! this one is probably one of my favorites to write because of all the angst.

“I can’t believe you!” She exclaims in vehemence, shaking her head as she pushed the front door open to their apartment. She gaitered further into the room, beginning to trudge up the flight of stairs leading towards their bedroom when she feels Max’s hand gently grasp ahold of her forearm, his voice pleads her to stop. Scoffing a chide, she shrugs his hand off of her arm and swiftly turns around to face him, her azure colored eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

Max feels his heart sullenly quiver in guilt at the sight of his wife’s face, knowing that he was the primary cause of it. “Georgia, wait okay? Just let me explain. It wasn’t what it looked like.” He attempts to reassure her as he takes a preemptive step forward, intending to wrap his arms around her but she interjects his embrace by stepping away from him. 

She shakes her head again, this time swallowing thickly as she swiped away the foggy tears that began to spill. 

“What’s there to explain, Max? I _saw_ you! Both of you in your office alone. She was practically sitting on your lap when I walked in!” 

Max sighs in deep exasperation as his head abashedly lowers in shame. There was no denying that Georgia had caught him and Helen in a compromising position when she’d suddenly decided to drop off the lunch he forgot at home due to his rushing out of the front door this morning, and opened his office door to find Helen seated at the edge of his desk, while he was leaned forward, his elbows propped onto the surface of the wooden desk while they engaged in a conversation. 

They immediately jumped apart at the sound of Georgia’s accusatory tone. Helen informed Max that she was going to get back to work, while he merely stood there with wide eyes and an agape parted mouth that hung in shame. Georgia stood there in the middle of his doorway, one hand holding onto the knob, the other clutching a tupperware container filled with last night’s roast beef and garlic mashed potatoes. 

Helen grabbed her phone then quickly made her egress, not even bothering to chance a second glance at either of them. When she finally departed, Max shook his head and immediately started to refute any infidelitious thoughts that was accruing in her mind. 

But Georgia didn’t want to hear it.

She threw the container onto the floor before storming off, slamming the office door behind her. The contents of the food spilled messily onto the floor and a few pictures he had hanging up in the wall were now on the ground, the glass frame shattered in pieces — but right now he didn’t care about all that. He needed to go find Georgia.

“We were just talking, that’s it. I promise.” He laments, to no avail. 

“Why was she sitting in front of you like that and why did you let her?!” Georgia catechizes, her hands rest steadily on her hips as she tilts her head at him, impatiently waiting for his response. 

Max parted his mouth open preparing to stammer out a excuse, but he hastily closed it shut after soon realizing that no matter what his response was it wouldn’t be enough to suffice to Georgia’s satisfactory. Max relented, his shoulders slouch in despair as he offers her a pathetic shrug of the shoulders. He inwardly winces, guilt residing amongst him when he sees her bottom lip tremble. 

“Georgia,” He whispers, voice low and raspy and he closes his eyes shut. He hated this, hated seeing her cry, especially knowing that he was the reason for it. 

When he opens his eyes, her normally azure colored eyes are red and sheening with glossed tears. She’s staring at him; her face wans a somber look, her bottom lip is quivering again. 

Guilt eats heavily at him. He wants to walk up to her, hug her and reassure her that they were okay because he hates this. He’d always hated fighting with Georgia — which as of recently seemed to be the only thing they did these days. 

Max wants to kiss her lips, whisper that he loved her and that those traitorous thoughts she had of him and Helen were false and that she had absolutely nothing to worry about. But he couldn’t. Because while it was true that he and Helen hadn’t partaken in any salacious infidelity trysts, they did however harbor feelings of affection towards each other. 

He didn’t know how it happened, but one day, Max realized that he had fallen in love with Helen. He spent weeks trying to adamantly ignore those feelings, and even tried to reassure himself that the only reason for him liking her was because she’d helped him fight against his battle with cancer. But then, he was in remission and the cancer was gone and he was still madly in love with Helen Sharpe. 

Max felt awful. He felt like the shittiest person alive for being in love with another woman while still being married. He’d kiss Georgia, only to be secretly wishing that it was Helen’s lips pressed against his own. He’d wrap his arms around her while they laid in bed at night, only for his mind to wonder what it would be like to feel the warmth of Helen’s body chiseled flush up against his. 

Max tried so hard to push these feelings away, because he knew it was wrong. Georgia was his first love and they had a daughter together. Somewhere down the line, however their love for one another began to arise with afflictions. Suddenly they were arguing more, they’d barely touch each other in weeks, not even parting goodbye with a kiss. And Max didn’t even care at all. And that frightened him. 

He knew that he should be trying to fight for his relationship with his wife, try to make things better. But in all honesty, he had no desire to. He still loved Georgia deeply but he was _madly_ _in_ _love_ with Helen. There was an occurrence where they almost kissed, but he relented, not wanting to hurt Georgia. 

He still felt that way, too. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt Georgia like this, but Max wasn’t sure if he could placate his feelings for Helen just for the benefit of Georgia. The love they had sadly just wasn’t enough for him. It wasn’t fair for him to continue living this facade and giving her false hope that they could possibly rekindle their relationship. 

“Did you ever sleep with her?” The sound of Georgia’s inquistive accusation retracts Max from his reverie. He blinks, surprised by the question before quickly shaking his head. 

“Wh— _no_! Georgia, you know I would never do that to you!”

Georgia sniffled as she purses her lips together in thought. “Yeah, well, I never thought that there’d be a day where I had to question it but here we are.” She deflates. She pauses and averts her eyes downward to the ground, her voice lilted a trepidatious inquiry, “Do you love her?”

She whispers, her eyes squeezes together almost as if she’s afraid of hearing his response. _Yes_. He wants to answer, the simple syllable sat right on the tip of his tongue. He sighs softly and runs a hand through his tousled hair. 

“Guess I got my answer.” She scoffs humorlessly, blowing out a shaky breath. “I should’ve known. You’ve been acting distant. Whenever I come to visit you at work and she’s around you’re always distracted,” 

“Georgia—” He knew the direction of where this conversation was steering in. 

“She’s always there. Every single time I come in your office. And the way that you look at her, god I tried so hard to pretend that I didn’t notice but I did. I tried to push those thoughts away. I told myself that I was being crazy and that you loved me too much to ever do something like that—”

“I _do_ love you, Georgia.” Max reiterates, reaching forward to grab ahold of her hand as he stared intently in her eyes. He doesn’t want her doubting the love he has for her. Sure it might not be the love in the intimate way that she hoped he would have for her, but he’s always loved her and always will. 

“Then why her?” This question causes him to falter. She’s looking at him with a wary desperation, tears streaming down her face. “Why are you willing to throw away everything we have for her?” 

Albeit he wanted to avoid further shattering Georgia’s feelings, Max knew that he had to inform her with the truth. Lying to her would only result in more pain and he didn’t want that for her. 

“Because, I’m in love with her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started: 3/12/20  
> finished: 3/12/20


	2. Chapter 2

“How much time do we have?” Max pants breathlessly in her mouth as they stumbled backwards towards their large, canopy bed, their hands moved in a hurried tandem; tugging and pulling articles of clothing off of the other’s body. 

Helen keened softly in his mouth she slid her hand down the front of his pants and began to tug his boxer briefs over his narrow hips. “Lauren said she’s dropping Luna off in half an hour.” Max groaned gutturally, inadvertently biting down on her bottom lip when he feels her soft hands wrapping around his erected girth. His head lulls back in pleasure, Helen smirks impishly. 

“We’ve barely started and I already have you weak.” She murmurs jokingly, flicking wrist and jerking her hand in a swift motion, causing Max’s hips to lurch forward. He moans breathlessly as his eyes flutter to perfection. 

“You just love teasing me don’t you?” Max asks, wrapping his arms around her curvaceous body and pulling her flush up against him. The rigid outline of his swollen girth prodded against her stomach, allowing her to feel the evidence of his ravenous arousal.

When she whimpered softly, Max grinned and quirked a sarcastic, “Now whose got who weak?” He pulls her closer, their chests pressed tightly against one another’s. He could feel her erected nipples prodding through her shirt. He slides his hand underneath a thumbed a finger over the pert nub of her nipple, teasingly rolling it around. 

“Honey, usually I’m all for foreplay but we’ve only got less than thirty minutes until our daughter gets home. Get naked and climb on the bed.” Helen adamantly asserted as she pulled at the hem of her flimsy t-shirt until she was completely nude at the top. She threw the shirt aside and shimmied the pair of jeans she wore, over her hips, following by her red thong. 

Max didn’t have time to admiringly ogle at his beautiful wife like he wanted due to the restriction of their limited time, but oh she looked incredibly stunning; her beautiful skin glowing underneath the warm gauze of the room’s dim lighting, her small breasts perched ontop of her chest, her perfectly ample butt round and curvy just how he likes them: Helen resembled a goddess as she stood there nude and succumbing to his onslaught. It almost seemed fictitious to him that he was lucky to marry someone so beautiful, attentive and understanding like her. 

He thanked whatever gods were up above for placing her in his life. He honestly didn’t know what he would do without her. 

“You’re still dressed.” Helen asserts, her voice retracts him from his reverie. He looks down to see that his snug fitting briefs were still on. Helen glared at him expectantly and tilted her head, waiting. 

Max chuckled in mirth as he pulled his underwear down, absentmindedly tossing them aside. “You’re a little eager today,” He congresses, grabbing ahold of her wrist and pulling her towards the bed with him. He gently eases her body backwards onto the soft mattress, his brawn body hovered over hers. He didn’t mind that her avidity of having a mid-afternoon tryst was accruing. 

He understood why she was so adamant; they’d been so busy these past few days and rarely had time alone to themselves. On occasion, they’d sneak a few kisses here and there and would engage in quickies in his office but that was rare more than often. The hospital’s been so busy, they had new patients coming in daily, Luna had just started Kindergarten, they barely had time to sleep with all the activities they were juggling, let alone had time to make love with each other. So, they opted to get it on whenever and however long that they could today, they had half an hour.

“Yeah, well it’s been days since I’ve had you inside of me. I need you,” She whimpers, hiking a leg over his hips as she teases a fluid thrust against his pelvis, the friction causes both of them to moan loudly. 

“Helen,” Max groans gutturally, his breathing grows heavy as he feels his cock throbbing carnally. He grabs ahold of her other leg and wraps it around his waist as he settles himself between the apex of her wanton sex. 

Though he was already hard, Helen grabs ahold of his length and stroke it with a few fluid strokes. Max keens as his head falls to her shoulder. “You’re killing me, baby.” He murmurs, the words muffle against her shoulder as he presses his face in between the crook of her neck. 

Helen chuckled, her hand softly wans through his disheveled hair.

Lifiting his hips slightly so he can grab ahold of himself, Max shifts his body, angling his position to a better degree. He pecks a kiss ontop of Helen’s nose and stared deeply into her eyes. _Ready_? He seemed to ask, and she nods, biting down on her bottom lip as they both look down and watch while he slowly began to push himself inside of her puckered warmth. 

“ _Oh_ ,” They sigh in tandem, feeling a sense of familiar contentment. He felt so good, strong inside of her milky wetness. 

“Jesus, Hels.” Max mutters, swallowing a thick lump that closed at the hollow of his throat. He’d nearly forgotten how perfectly tight she felt around him, how their bodies seemed to react and mold perfectly within each other’s in a tandem. 

“Oh my god!” She exasperates, squeezing her thighs together when she feels him being to thrust shallowly inside of her. Max grunts lowly, huffing a roguish smile, clearly amused by his wife’s satisfaction. 

Pressing a kiss on her cheek, Max snaps his hips and incites a deeper thrust, rolling his hips as he nestled deeply inside of her. 

“So good, baby. You’re so perfect.” She clenches around him upon hearing his whispering words of appraisal. Max curses inwardly, his arms weaken beneath him. 

Helen grabs ahold of his shoulders and pulls him downward so she could meet him in a deepened kiss. Her lips are soft, supple as they move in a feverish tandem along his. “God, I love you so much.” Max whispered against her mouth. 

“I– _hnn_ –love you too.” And it’s perfect as they continued to make love, slow, unhurried as they heeded in a delicacy to each other’s bodies, filling one another up with this pure ecstasy while they made coitus. 

They laid in bed, snuggled up after their post-coital tryst. Helen’s head rested on his chest, her finger traced idly along his stomach. 

“You okay up there old man?” She teases playfully, noticing that he was still trying to subside the heaviness of his breathing. 

“Old man?” Max repeats, chuckling lightly. “Ouch.” 

Helen laughs as she sits up to straddle his waist. “I’m only kidding. I know I tired you out. I tend to have that affect on men after sex.” She quips playfully, wiggling her eyebrows in a sardonic manner. 

“Oh really?” Helen yelps in surprise when Max’s fingers began to raffishly tickle at her sides. She squirmed around vigorously as she pleaded her surrender.

“You’re unbearable.” She mutters when he finally relents. Her words hold no actual truth as he smirks at her. 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started: 3/7/20  
> finished: 3/7/20


	3. Chapter 3

Max stood slouched over the kitchen counter; flour messily splotched on his clothes and a little in his hair, the contents of ingredients from their fridge was strewn messily across the kitchen counter, a book full of homemade recipes perched right in front of him. It was Helen’s birthday today, he’d spontaneously decided to bake her a homemade birthday cake as one of her gifts.

Every year, Helen always opted for him to treat her birthday causally, she preferred spending the day in with him and their daughter, Luna instead of going out to celebrate. She was never one to make a big deal of the yearly celebration. 

But, Max wanted to do something for her this year. Helen was always doing everything for everyone; taking care of him and Luna, juggling her hectic work schedule at the hospital — so he decided to cook something to show his upmost appreciation for everything she’s done for him. 

In the midst of coming to his decision, Max must’ve somehow forgotten that he was a terrible cook and that he couldn’t make an edible dish, let alone bake an entire birthday cake. But he promised himself that he would do this for Helen, he couldn’t retract from his promise. 

So, in order to prepare, he bought a cook book online that was filled with homemade recipes. Since Helen loved red velvet, he decided to make her red velvet cupcakes. He went to the grocery store, with the assistance of Luna and brought all of the necessary ingredients. When they returned home, he immediately began working onto the desert. 

“Daddy, I don’t think that’s supposed to be in there.” Luna says, pointing a finger at the scattered pieces of egg shell that he’d forgotten to take out of the bowl. 

Max smiled at his daughter and leaned over to peck a kiss against her cheek. “What would I do without you my little helper.” Luna giggled and continued to lick at the ice cream cone he’d bought for her earlier, her little legs swinging back and forth as she sat atop of the kitchen counter observing her father. 

“Stir in 1 cup of sugar,” He reads following the written instructions from the book. He reached inside of the cupboard and pulled out the measuring cups, scooping in the precise measurement. “Butter,” Walking towards the fridge, he grabs the stick of butter and inserts it into the bowl.

He filled the bowl with all of the ingredients then stirred it together with an electric mixer. 

“What next daddy?” Luna asks, licking the remnants of the sticky ice cream that coated on her hands.

“Now, we put these into the cupcake pan and wait for them to bake. Wanna help me pour it in?”

She nods avidly, bouncing with a happy giddiness. 

Max stood behind her, his hands steadily assisting her as she poured the wet mix into each of the individual cupcake circles. He made sure she filled them each halfway, so that when they baked it wouldn’t overflow. 

When they were finished disposing all of the cupcake batter into the pan, Max carefully placed the pan into the oven. 

“The recipe says we wait for thirty five minutes, so while we’re waiting we can watch tv until they’re done.” 

Max and Luna walked into the living room, plopping down onto the couch. They turned on the television, (watching Luna’s choice of movie of course), while they patiently waited. 

Some time during the movie, he must’ve lost interest and dosed off because next thing he knows he’s suddenly being awaken by the sound of Helen’s voice calling out his name. He jumps, slightly startled as he pried his eyes open.

Looking around, he sees that Luna’s curled up against his chest sleeping heavily. The realization soon hit.

“The cupcakes!” He gently eases Luna aside, laying her down onto the couch before quickly rising to his feet. “I fell asleep. I forgot that they were cooking, they’re probably burnt now.” He laments, now entering into the kitchen.

Helen grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She loosened the cap and took a small gulp of water. She raises a curious brow at him.

“What cupcakes?” 

“The ones in the oven. I fell asleep while watching a movie with Lu and—” He falters after coming to a sudden realization. Max sniffs the air and frowns lightly, “Why don’t I smell smoke?” 

Helen shrugs, still completely unaware of the entirety of what was happening. Max hurriedly walked over to the oven and pulled it open, he sighs in disappointment when he pulls the pan out. “They weren’t cooking. I don’t understand...” He murmurs confusedly. 

Helen who’s curiosity piqued accruingly gaitered to the oven. 

“You forgot to turn the oven on.” She states, pointing to the display of the oven top. She presses a button which makes the temperature of the oven suddenly appear in bold numbers. She sticks the pan back into the oven. 

“There you go, honey.” She says, placing a kiss against his cheek but Max’s frown only deepens. 

“I wanted the cupcakes to be a surprise you for when you got off of work. I had a whole plan.” He confesses somberly; feeling defeated that he’d inadvertently ruined the birthday surprise that he planned for her due to a simple mishap. He intended on the cupcakes along with a bear and a homemade birthday card, courtesy of Luna to be one of her gifts. 

“They can still be a surprise, it’s no big deal.” Helen shrugs, rubbing a hand reassuringly against his backside. She didn’t want him to feel bad about a mistake. She appreciated the gesture either way. 

“The bigger surprise would be if these cupcakes actually turn out good,” She teases playfully, a giggle emanates out of her mouth as she sees Max placate a mock offense. His mouth hangs open in shock, he placed a hand over his chest in hurt. 

“I spend all afternoon baking cupcakes for you and this is how I’m treated.” He says shaking his head. But he knows that Helen would eat the cupcakes good or not because that was just the type of person she is. 

She pouts her lips and batted her eyelashes, “I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?” 

Max shakes his head as he leans forward to kiss her lips. “Nope.” 


End file.
